


A new type of family

by thelightofdarkness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empurata AU, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Suicide Attempt, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: The DJD kidnapped Optimus after meeting the prime and now he must live with the crazy mechs.Mention of suicide if it triggers do not read
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A new type of family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this https://vehicon-captive.tumblr.com/tagged/empurata-au enjoy and comment

He tried to escape again. Tarn couldn't understand why. They weren't going to hurt him, they could give him plenty of revenge without him havin to lift a digit and plenty of energon.

Ok Tarn admitted that he and his group weren't the best company but they were only trying to help Optimus. Maybe he was still scared that they thought he was a decepticon traitor?

He should ask Nickel as the minibot was the sanest of them all. She might have an idea that would work.

* * *

_A few weeks earlier_

The DJD had come to earth. The only reason they were here for one reason only to catch a traitor on the list.

The problem was that the only info they had on this mech was that he was an empurata. So when they heard of an empurata on earth they took a chance.

Finding their prey was easy so was and so was capturing him. Now when he woke up the fun would begin.

Optimus helm hurt as if a dinobot had stomped on him repeatedly. As he opened his optic he expected to find himself in the medbay but he found himself strapped to a chair in an unknown place and 7 figures looking at him.

"Finally awake Deathstroke? You thought you could stay hidden from us? You were a fool if..." started monologuing Tarn before Optimus cut him off.

"Um sorry but who are you talking to? And who are you exactly? My name is Optimus and I think you have the wrong guy."

That got him looks of disbelief.

"W-who are we? You know who we are so don't play games!"exclaimed Helex.

Optimus just shook his helm.

Vos said something in Neocybex and the last person they expected answered.

"I don't know actually. But of you want my opinion you should probably try sector 204-beta. I heard it was quite popular for empurata victims."

"How... did you just speak Neocybex?"asked a shocked Tesarus.

"Oh I used to love reading history so to be able to understand most of the archives content I had to get an archivist databank which came with language understanding Neocybex included."

* * *

After clearing up his story instead of being set free Optimus found himself being adopted by the DJD.

And he hated it.

Yes he was an empurata. Yes he was a freak. And yes he was angry at those who did this to him. But this didn't mean he wanted to see other bots being tortured and mauled just for the kicks of it.

He had tried to escape but every time he tried he ended up being tied down and reprimanded like a sparkling.

Just a week ago he had a breakdown that led him to yell at them and begged them to stop yet it only seemed to kill more.

He needed an out. He had taken a sharp piece of metal and hid it in his subspace. As he took it to his wrist and hoped to never be reborn again.

* * *

As Tarn arrived at the medbay it was to find Helex and Tesarus being yelled at by Nickel who had come back from a week long supply run.

"And another thing if I get the smallest hint that you did it again Primus help me!"was being yelled by the small medic.

"Excuse me Nickel but I require some advice from you."

"Sure Tarn I could use an intelligent conversation right now. So what do you need?"

"Well you see it's about Optimus I was wondering if..."

" **Nickel help quick!!!!"** was being yelled as Kaon ran into the medbay holding Optimus body covered in energon the Pet hot on his heels.

"Sweet Primus above! Kaon put him on a berth and everyone out now!"

* * *

_A few hours later_

The whole crew minus Nickel was present in front of the medbay waiting for knews. Finally after many antagonizing hours Nickel came out worse for wear but with the good news that no one was dead today.

"Now before anything else I have one question: what the frag did you idiots do while I was gone?!"

"Nothing we swear!"quickly defended Helex.

"Yeah! We have been treating him nicely and didn't threaten him or anything."continued Tesarus.

Vos suddenly said something that got Tarn thinking.

"No that can't be it" Tarn considered.

"Can't be what? Tarn what did Vos say."a pissed of Nickel asked.

Not wanting to piss her off more Tarn told her about the previous week.

Next thing that they knew they were being attacked by the small femme who kept yelling at them.

It took a few hours for Nickel to calm down and after she did she explained what was wrong.

To say the others in the room were shocked was an understatement. They didn't know that Optimus was holding himself responsible for the fate of their victims off the list or that he that he really saw himself as a real monster.

They knew they had a lot to make up for and that Optimus trust and forgiveness would take a while to really earn.

* * *

_One year later_

The halls of the Peaceful Tyranny were usually filled with the screams of the tortured mechs yet today another kind of screaming was being heard.

"GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHA! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" 

Now you may be asking what was going on well the DJD had managed to gain Optimus trust and has been happily living with his friends.

The DJD had decided that it was better to keep the killing outside of the ship and every time they came back Optimus found himself either in a warm hug or in a tickle attack like right now.

"STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIT'S TOHOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" Optimus was begging.

Right now he was trapped on the ground with Helex using his main hands to hold his arms up while his second pair tickled with Vos help his underarms.

Tesarus was at his pedes enjoying teasing him like a sparkling while Kaon was at his stomach giving him ticklish kisses on one side while the Pet licked the other.

On the side Tarn was near his audio using his _voice_ to add to the ticklish sensation while Nickel kept a watchful eye.

"NOHOHO MOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEAHASE!" Optimus begged trying to lower his arms.

"My my what ticklish pedes you have. I'm just using one finger and you're already begging."teased Tesarus.

"I think the transformation made him more sensitive than normal. It's so much easier to tease him and he becomes a giggling mess."added Helex with Vos agreeing in Neocybex.

"What do you think Optimus?"asked Tarn "the others aren't wrong. Maybe we should add something that can make you laugh as we enjoy the show. We xould hear your cute laugh all day so please do keep on laughing."

"Nuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu I EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"Optimus tried to say but was cut off by Kaon blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

In the end Optimus was happy with his makeshift family and honestly nothing would make him want to go back to the autobots when he could stay here happy with no more worries.


End file.
